The End
by Loopyloola
Summary: One-shot/s about the tributes ends. How they died from their point of view.
1. Chapter 1- Verity

I won't last much longer. I'm good, but not that good. I cant pretend anymore. They'll figure it out and then, well then they'll kill me. Like all those other kids that are stupid enough to light a fire. Or the one they got last night, the one who thought he could steal from our supplies. He didn't last long after that.

I was never great in training, but I can act. No one really values acting, though, when you're meant to be decapitating someone. However decapitating someone would come in useful right now. Unfortunately, all I have is the acting. Acting like a Career. It might've been my ticket out of here, if they hadn't seen me with weapons. They would've believed me if I could at least throw a dagger, but I can't. Not to save my life and, ultimately, that is what it'll come down to.

Now I know I can't win. They can tell that I'm weak, tired. That I can't take this much longer. And I know, tonight, I will die. She sits across from me, the girl from Two- Lena, staring at me. Stroking her sword, as I sit uncomfortably trying to look normal holding the little dagger I found in the boy from Six's pack.

The others, stand around, polishing weapons, eating, glaring at me. I look away from them, and instead, up to the sky where they are showing how many tributes died in the day. I count how many left in my head, seven. Including me. The sky flickers and it's over. It's really dark but still not dark enough that I can't see the looks I'm getting from the others. So I look down only to have my head suddenly snapped up. There is a sword by my throat, making sure I can't put my head back down to a more...comfortable, un-neck-breaking position. My breathing speeds up and the tears I've held in this entire time come streaming down my face.

"We know what you've been doing.", someone sneers at me, I'm too panicked to know who, "Lying, pretending, playing...games with us." With each word the sword presses deeper against my skin.

Then, a new voice, "Funny, I thought 'Verity' meant truth." The voice was higher, Lena, but the tone was the same. Now they're playing with me. Mocking me. I try to talk but the sword is crushing my windpipe, starting to draw blood on my neck. Just as I feel a warm trickle of crimson liquid run down my throat, the sword is gone and I'm kicked to the ground, next to the fire. I'm kicked over and over again until I'm almost numb. Almost. I can still feel everything, every agonising torturous thing they do. I can feel them slowly cutting down my arms, along my wrists. Stamping on my ankles and neck. They cut off my hair , wave it in front of my eyes as I sob. My mum used to play with it, plait it when I was little, tell me how beautiful I was. Thinking of that makes me sob harder, it makes them laugh. Then everything goes blurry and red. I wonder if this is what dying feels like, however they've only cut my head and it's dripping into my eyes. I choke as it dribbles into my mouth. I hear Lena say "Night, traitor." And then it's black, and all I know is that I am dead.


	2. Chapter 2- Letha

Only the three of us left now, me, Glint and the little girl from five that's hiding in the shadows. Glaring at them both I back away towards where I left my dagger. Seeing a twitch of movement out of the corner of my eye, I growl in that direction. Only the girl. Stupid. Maybe she thinks she can win, I mean sure, she got this far. Yeah right, I'd laugh if I wasn't about to kill them both. I really don't have the time.

Once my fingers curl around the hilt of my knife, Glint smirks at me. Ugh, District One. He's gripping his sword like he's going to try and behead me or something but he's pressing it into the ground like he needs support to even stand. How pathetic. He's about ten feet away so I'm either going to have to throw the dagger or get closer. And if I'm honest I don't really want to get to close to THAT, even though he doesn't look up to much right now, I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate in splitting my stomach open.

"Letha." When he speaks his jaw moves and it makes a scar on his cheek open again. A trickle of blood runs down the side of his face.

"What?!" I snap, readying the dagger in my hand.

Smirking he replies, "You can't kill me."

I growl and may have even bared my teeth, "Why not?"

"Because dead girls can't kill." Before I can react he's crossed the distance between us and I'm pinned to the Cornucopia. I spit on him; I can't reach my knife, it dropped from my hand. He swears, loudly, and pulls my hair, twisting it. I screech and he covers my mouth with his hand, so I bite him, hard, drawing blood. He lets go quickly but just when I'm about to grab my knife and leg it, his hand is at my throat. Choking me. I can't breath. Gasping, I manage to kick him in the shin. I don't know whether it hurt or not but I sure as hell hope it did. He says something, I don't know what, but I growl at him anyway. Next thing I know, I feel his sword against my throat, pressing in. Almost cutting me, but then he moves it, suddenly, and the other stupid girl is there. She's making a grab for my knife. Glint spun around and snarled at her, he says something like 'You're next'. But I can't really tell, because stupid District One has done something to my ears. I think they're bleeding, the only thing I can really hear is rapid pulsating and it feels hot on the sides of my head. I see red run down my neck and onto my shoulders. "Given up yet?" He grins

I scowl "You really...asking that?"

And he shrugs, "Well, anyway, nice meeting you." I kick him one last time before everything disappears.

**AN: Letha has her own story coming so you'll be seeing more of her later! **

**(Review please, it only takes a few seconds, and I was up till two writing this :))**


End file.
